Can Evil Learn To Love?
by Misunderstoodyoukai
Summary: NarakuKagome-When Inuyasha tells Kagome that he love Kikyo, she goes for a walk only to get lost. What will happen when Naraku comes accross the worn out miko? Will he be able to go along with his plans, or will something else get in the way? Please R&R.
1. Pain

**Well, this is my first FanFic. I have been reading FanFics forever and now I am going to write one. Warning-Later chapters will contain lemons so be prepared. I will try to keep the characters from being ooc. Please review my story for meh. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Now...here is my fic.

* * *

**

_Pain_

Rain poured down from the sky creating a never ending pitter patter upon the roof. With his eyes closed Naraku sat in the corner of his dark room deep in thought. A bloody sword lay next to him on layers of skin that held old spider burn marks. The crimson rivers of blood that ran down Naraku's back died away as they seeped into the top of his hakama. A freshly new spider shape burn slowly took shape on his back once again. He opened his eyes only to take the blood stain sword to his back once more. With one swift movement fresh new blood splattered the floor and another layer of skin fell. There was no indication of pain, only a cold, hard stare that disappeared as he closed his eyes. Naraku knew in his mind that the spider mark was already appearing again. This time when his eyes opened there was a furious rage that shone with in his crimson orbs.

"Damn you Onigumo" he cursed under his breath.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Kagome ran through the forest, her eyes blinded with tears. The thorny bushes clawed at her legs, tearing them apart. Small trickles of blood flowed freely from those cuts. The bore demon was closing in on her and she was afraid. It was not the fear of the bore that brought tears to her eyes; it was what she had seen and heard from Inuyasha. The memory pushed its way back into her mind which only made fresh new tears flow.

_Kagome climbed out of the old wooden well, her grip slipping once in a while. She tossed her bag over the edge and heaved her self up the last little bit. When she got to the village, she was greeted by sad expressions from her friends. Everyone was there, everyone except Inuyasha. She went to Keada's hut, but when she stepped in she regretted it. Inuyasha was sitting down with Kikyo in his lap. Inuyasha was smiling in till he looked up and saw Kagome's face._

"_Kagome, I can explain," Inuyasha said with sorrow in his voice._

_Kikyo got out of his lap so that Inuyasha could get up. Inuyasha took Kagome outside the hut to explain. Kagome let her bag fall to the floor before she followed outside. She was afraid that if she said anything that tears would flow from her eyes. _

"_Kagome...look. I love you like a sister. It has been running through my mind for a long time now and I finally know what to do." He leaned against the wall and looked up at the cloudy sky. "I love Kikyo. I didn't want you to be hurt, but I can't live a lie for ever." He looked at her, sorrow covered her whole face. It broke his heart to see her like this._

"_I...I…understand," was all she managed to get out at the moment._

"_Don't think that you mean nothing to me, because you mean a lot to me," Inuyasha said as he stepped closer to Kagome._

_Kagome nodded and plastered a fake smile upon her face, but that did not hide the sorrow that hung in her eyes._

"_Don't worry Inuyasha, I understand. You had to choose and I am glad you chose by what your heart told you." Kagome looked down at her feet, not wanting to meet his eyes. "I want you to be happy."_

_Inuyasha nodded. "I am sorry Kagome," was all he said as he stepped back into the hut._

She had no control of her tears now. Kagome had been running for a long time now and her legs were about to give out. After the incidence with Inuyasha, Kagome had gone for a walk in Inuyasha's forest trying to clear her head. When an hour or so passed by it started to rain hard so she tried to find her way back. The darkness the swirled around her caused her to become lost. She knew Inuyasha would not come because before the walk she had told him that she was going to go home. While she was lost she had run into a bore demon that thirsted for her blood. That had been when the chase began, that was about three hours ago.

She was tired and hungry, but her body kept moving in till she slipped and fell face first into the mud. Unable to get up at all, she laid there in fear. The demon was sure to be close and she was certain that this was the end. No sound came at all. No foot steps, no grunting, no yelling; nothing. It was silent except for the noise of the rain. Rolling over onto her back, she slowly pushed her self up onto her elbows. She scanned the area the best she could in the darkness. A sigh a relief flooded her as sleep took her.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of it. Sorry that it was short, I willmake them longer.I really hoped you liked it. Please review! I will have chapter two up and running very soon for anyone that wishes the story to go on. Buh-Bye. -Waves-**


	2. Discovery

**Well here is chapter two of my story. I told you it would be up soon and here it is. :) I hope you people all like it or at least most of you. I did my best to make it longer.**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**Disclaimer: Yah, like I said in chap. one**

**Now, enough blabering. Here is my story.**

* * *

_Discovery _

The soft chirping of the birds reached Kagome's ears causing her to stir. Sunshine evaded her eyes as they slowly fluttered open. Her stiff joints ached with excruciating pain as she propped her self up onto her elbows. She scanned the area around her to see if she might know the place she lay. Unfortunately she knew nothing of this place.

Surrounding her was purple and red flowers of which see had never seen before. They were beautiful as they lay scattered in the patches of fresh green grass. The trees seemed that they themselves were the only things to have ever surpassed the mountains in height. Their leaves were the richest green that her eyes ever saw in the feudal Japan. The only thing that seemed out of place was her bloody, mud covered body that lay with in the gorgeous seen.

Dropping onto her back, she stared emotionally at the tree tops. The parts of the sky that she could see seemed to still be clouded and the ground was still moist with rain. Dried blood clung to her legs along with mud and leaves. Her hair was tangled with masses of twigs, leaves and grass. Kagome's face was brown from when she had fell face first into the mud. The clothes she wore were ripped all over revealing more flesh to the bitter cold morning. Kagome's tired body shrived with cold, but she ignored it while she drifted back into a dreamless sleep once more.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naraku sat against the wall in his bathhouse. The indoor hot spring clouded the whole room in a never ending steam that he inhaled slowly. It always relaxed him after a night of trying to get rid of the damn bandit, Onigumo. It enraged him that he could never completely kill the damned thief. He would just have to try again some other time, but for now he had other business to attend to. Last night there had been a report to him that some human girl trespassed onto his private land. Very rarely did he have to deal with demons or human coming into his forest. Any other land the surrounded him he could care less about, but that was his own area of relaxation. No one ever was allowed in there, no one knew what was in there.

He got up slowly and walked over to the bench where his cloths laid. Once dressed he head out into the hallway and headed for his room. He opened the door and quickly closed it behind him. On his futon laid the baboon pelt that he was so famous for. Pulling it over his shoulders he glanced back over to where he sat last night. After a moments stare he was out the door and walking down the hall. He pulled the blue baboon face over his head as he reached the two grand double doors that led outside. He would deal with this intruder personally.

-

Naraku walked at a quick pace through his forest looking for this girl. He could smell the slight scent of sakura blossoms and assumed that this was his intruder's scent. It triggered his memory that he had smelled this scent once before, but couldn't place it. Who ever it was would pay dearly and what a perfect timing, he was in a bad mood.

Closing in on the scent, it bothered him more more that he knew this scent from somewhere. He stopped on a dime at the sight that came into view before him. Inuyasha's wench lay wounded in his forest all alone. This was the same wench that always interfered with his plans of destruction and pain. An evil smirk appeared on his face.

"This is perfect. Inuyasha's wench is in my possession," Naraku said in a sinister voice.

Naraku walked over to the miko that lay before him. He kneeled down next to her getting a better look at her face. Smirking, he picked her up bridal style and turned back around. She would work wonderfully in his plans to destroy Inuyasha and he would make sure of that. He head back his castle with Kagome in his arms.

"She will be perfect," he said to himself.

'But I can't help but wonder why she is so far from everyone she knows,' he thought. 'I will just have to question her about it when she awakens.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha looked down into the well with hopeless eyes. He did not mean to hurt Kagome, but he had to do it. Kagome had told him that she was going home and that she would be back in about five days. Inuyasha had not right to argue about the day thing and he knew it. All he could do was wait and see what would happen next between Kagome and himself.

He looked up at the sky and it seemed that it was to rain once again so he started off to the village. There was no use in moping around the well, besides he had Kikyo to see. Miroku, Shippo and Sango were not happy with the situation, but they said Kagome had told them not to be angry with him. Sighing to himself he started to jump faster to the village where everyone awaited his return. For awhile things would not be pretty and he knew it all to well.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naraku sat in his room with the miko on his futon. He had come straight home and didn't stop in till he was in his room. Kanna sat in front of Naraku holding her mirror up for him to see. In it was the image of Inuyasha jumping off to the village after he had just got done moping around. He figured that the stupid mutt knew nothing of Kagome's whereabouts and snickered once again at his finds for the day. With a wave of his hand he dismissed Kanna as he turned his attention to the miko. She was surely to come in handy and if she failed to compile to his demands then all of her friends would have to pay.

Naraku got up and had a guard placed outside the room to make sure his prize would not escape him. He was to be informed the moment she woke up so that he could question her. Naraku was walking to the bathhouse once again to think over how to use the girl. This plan was going to be his best plan yet.

* * *

**How did you like it? Review for meh please-Puppy dog eyes- You know you can't resist. Have a good day.**


	3. Answers I Will Get

**Oh Yah! I got my next chapter up and running. Thank you to all who have reviewed my FanFic. -Hugles-**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...yet. Mwuahahaha!**

**Enough of that, here if my chapter.**

* * *

_Answers I Will Get_

A table slammed against the wall somewhere in the castle with such force that it echoed through out the corridors to the room in which Kagome slept. She woke up to the sound of shattering glass and whimpering cries of pain. Kagome sat up so fast that she fell back upon the bed in a dizzy spell. Once the dizziness passed she sat up a stared at the huge room she laid in.

It was beautiful though it gave off a sensation that sent shivers down her spine. The stone walls were glossy black with a deep, royal purple colored trim. In front of her in the right corner sat a beautifully carved dresser. A huge carved spider was placed in the center of the dresser and split down the middle when the double doors to it opened. Golden colored fangs that pointed in at each other were used as handles upon this lovely dresser.

To the left was the door that led into the room. Next to the bed, a little ways away to the right, sat a small table with a blood covered sword upon it. The sight made her cringe so she turned her attention to the glass doors behind it that led out to a balcony. Velvet, black curtains trimmed in red were tied off to the side so the outside could be seen. It still rained outside in the dark, moon lit night. With a sigh she let her self fall back onto the soft bed.

The black silk sheets felt nice against her skin as the larger white, furry blanket kept the cold at bay. Her head was upon a medium size, black pillow that was surprisingly soft. Kagome hadn't ever slept in an elegant bed such as this before and she liked it. Then she realized that she was still dirty and had no idea where she was at. Worry started to sink into her so she made attempts of getting up. The first time her sore legs collapsed and she feel onto the bed. She tried again and this time she was successful.

Kagome made her way to the door with a slight limp as pain coursed through her body. When she was in front of the door it opened and standing before her was Kagura. Her face went pale as she realized who her host was and started walking away from Kagura. Kagura closed the door and stepped closer to the miko. Kagome was on the side of the bed farthest away from the wind sorceress. Silence filled the room for what seemed like an eternity in till Kagura spoke.

"You are finally awake. Naraku demanded that when you awoke that you take a bath," she said in a bored tone. Brushing a stray hair from her face she continued. "He doesn't like to speak to people who reek as bad as you do."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kagome snapped.

"It means that the dried blood and mud is making you smell bad. Are you really that stupid," she asked.

"No," responded Kagome.

"Good, now follow me to the bathhouse. You will also be supplied with new clothes."

Kagome wasn't sure if it was a good thing to follow, but she felt like she needed a bath. She followed Kagura to the bath wondering how anyone could find their way through all these corridors. When they got there Kagura slid the door open and Kagome gasped at the sight of it. The room was huge and it was also very beautiful for something belonging to Naraku. Steam that came from the indoor hot spring engulfed the room. The marble stone floor was black and foggy grey to match the natural stones in the hot spring. Kagura turned to leave, but before she left she told Kagome someone would bring her cloths later.

Kagome turned and looked back at the door to make sure it was closed before she stepped closer to the spring. She stripped off her clothes and took her time getting into the hot water. It felt wonderfully against her sore, battered legs. A sigh a relief escaped her mouth when she was fully in the water sitting against a large stone. There was a bucket of water filled with flower that smelled like vanilla mixed with lavender. She poured it on her head then dipped beneath the water. Returning to the surface for air she looked over at one of the seating benches and saw a navy blue kimono laying there. One of the servants must have come in, but no matter. Kagome leaned against one of the rocks and started to doze off. She let sleep claim her, dreaming of earlier events.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(-Naraku's whereabouts during the time when Kagome woke up. Also the reason why a table hit a wall. -)

Naraku sat against the wall staring emotionlessly at the bore demons leader. His name was Yoshi and he had requested a meeting with Naraku about land. With nothing to do in till the miko woke up he decided to listen to him. Yoshi eyed Naraku carefully not sure what to expect from him. Naraku was growing tired of this so he spoke first since the demon would not.

"Speak now or leave," Naraku growled at Yoshi.

Yoshi looked worried because of all the stories he had heard about the great Lord Naraku. He wasn't sure if he should believe the stories considering the fact that Naraku wasn't a full demon. Summoning all his courage he spoke.

"I have come to ask you to surrender your land to the bore demon tribe or else we take it by force," Yoshi demanded.

Naraku snickered at this statement. "You expect me to give into the demands of a lowly demon such as your self?"

This sent the bore demon's temper over the edge. "Lowly demon! I am no such thing and if you don't give us the land we desire you will pay with your life."

"My life? You couldn't even take the life of a defenseless rabbit let alone mine," Naraku said with amusement in his voice.

"WHAT! I could kill you in one bow you stupid half-breed!"

Naraku's last bit a patients died away at that comment. He glared at Yoshi who glared right back. With one swift movement Naraku slit Yoshi's arm sending a blast a miasma through it. He howled in pain knocking the table in front of him against the wall causing it to splinter. The tea cups that had been sitting on the table shattered on the stone floor while Yoshi whimpered in pain. Blood seeped through the hand that clenched his wound, running down his arm.

"You damn half-breed, what did you do to my arm?" Yoshi questioned. His arm was turning purple and it started to fester where the cut was at.

Naraku laughed, "You expect me to answer to you?"

Yoshi's eyes widened with horror as Naraku took his head off in one swipe. The blood covered head rolled to the side as the body fell to the ground. Crimson blood puddle around Yoshi's dead body as Naraku shook the little bit of blood off his fingers. It felt good to take his anger out on something or more like someone. An evil grin appeared on Naraku's face as he stared at the lifeless form. The door slid open and Kagura stepped in.

"The miko is now awake. At this moment she is taking a bath," Kagura said while she took in the scene before her.

"Go tell her that her time is up and you are to take her back to my room."

"Yes Lord Naraku," Kagura said as she stepped out of the room.

Naraku was pleased that the miko was finally awake because he had questions for her to answer. Naraku had stayed up all night last night thinking of the perfect plan for Kagome. Around midnight it finally hit him. He would play off her emotions; feed her flame of hate for Kikyo. The plan was to cause her to become tainted so that the jewel shards would also become tainted. Maybe he could even have her be the one to bring Inuyasha's and her friend's deaths. Watch the pain on their faces as she cuts into every last one of them. He would enjoy the devastation that is would also bring the miko when she fully realizes what she did. The best part of it all would be that she did all this willingly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome sat in Naraku's room dressed in a basic navy blue kimono with white flower petals across it. Kagura had come in to get her and said that Naraku wished to speak with her. She sat at the foot of the bed scared stiff. What was she to do; she was stuck in Naraku's castle. Kagome decided that it would be best to stay alert in till she could find away out of this place. The door slid open causing her to jump from her thought and back to reality. Naraku stood in front of her with an evil grin.

"I am glad you are a wake now," he said as he sat down at the head of the bed.

Kagome turned to keep him in sight. She questioned, "Oh, how so?"

He smirked, "I have questioned that I wish to be answered miko."

"My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me. Not miko, girl, wench or whatever you can think of."

Frustrated a little he said, "I will call you as I see fit miko. Now why were you alone in my forest?"

Kagome said nothing, she wanted out of this place. She wanted Inuyasha with her, she wanted to be held. She looked at the floor and said nothing.

Naraku could tell that she was not going to respond. He was at her side in a heart beat. Wrapping one strong arm around her waist he pulled her close to him. His hair fell in cascades over her shoulder as he rested his head in the nook of her neck.

"I have all the time in the world and I will get my answers no matter what," he whispered sending shivers down her spine.

* * *

**How did you like it? It is longer than the others too. I am so proud of myself. I will try to get chapter four down asap. Bye!**


	4. Shocked

**Hey my fellow people! I am sorry that this chaper took a little longer then the others. I had a very busy week and I tried to getto it when I could. I hope you all like it .**

**Thanks for all of the nice reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha...yet.**

**Now for chapter 4.**

_

* * *

_

Shocked

_"I have all the time in the world and I will get my answers no matter what," he whispered sending shivers down her spine._

Kagome struggled against his strong grip, but it was useless. Naraku snickered at the attempt of the miko and tightened his grip. With his other hand he grasped her chin firmly and forced her to look at him. She stared into his crimson colored eyes not able to look away. Silence filled the room with the exception of Kagome's irregular breathing. He moved his face closer to hers so that their lips were only a breath apart. Her mind raced with conclusion of what he might do to her causing her to shiver once again.

"Answer my question women," he spoke in a firm whisper.

She tried to break their eye contact, but his gaze lured hers back every time. Kagome struggled against his grip again yelling, "Let me go!"

On the inside Naraku cringed at the volume of her voice, but wouldn't let it show. The hand that held her chin in place tightened causing Kagome pain. She pushed against his chest with one hand and pounded his chest with the other. He just sat their holding her in till she wore her self out. Tired, Kagome let her hands drop in defeat.

"Please let me go," she pleaded

"Not in till you answer my questions," he replied.

"Fine," she hissed.

"Good."

His grip on her chin loosened up a little. Kagome had tears of sorrow and hate forming in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. Naraku smiled at the sight of the broken miko before him.

"I give you my word that I will not harm you if you don't give me a reason to." Naraku continued, "Now, why were you alone in my forest?"

"How can I trust your word," she spat.

"Miko," his grip tightened on her chin before continuing, "I may be evil, but even I have honor to keep my word."

"Hmp." She stared into his eyes which held a deathly glare in them. "I went for a walk, got lost and was chased by a bore demon in till I fell." She paused for a moment remembering that the demon had suddenly stopped chasing her at this point. She questioned her self, 'Was it because of Naraku? It had to be.'

"Why wasn't Inuyasha around?"

Inuyasha's name struck Kagome like a bag of rocks. Naraku, seeing he struck a tender spot, smiled.

"I was clearing my head so he didn't follow," she said.

Naraku questioned, "Really, why?"

"Earlier he told me he loved Kikyo and I got upset," she whispered so quietly and fast that Naraku almost missed it.

He smiled, "So the stupid half-breed finally chose."

"HE IS NOT A STUPID HALF BREED!"

Naraku got irritated at the sudden raise in the volume of Kagome's voice. "Don't yell," he ordered.

A long pause was between them. Kagome finally able to break eye contact with Naraku looked down at the bed. Naraku, still holding a firm grip on Kagome, was trying not to kill her right now by closing his eyes. When they finally opened he spoke.

"He tore out you heart and threw it to the dogs and yet you still defend him?"

"Why wouldn't I? I still care for him."

"Humans are so stupid."

"Just because a heartless bastard like you can't ever learn to care doesn't mean anyone you can is stupid," Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

Naraku's grip moved from her chin to her neck. He had enough with this insolent miko and was ready to rid himself of her. Kagome winced in pain as he tightened his grip. With one of his clawed fingers he started to cut her flesh just enough to make a small stream of blood flow down her neck. She cried out in pain as his hand wrapped around her waist started to dig nails into her side. Stopping with the pressure he put on her neck he concentrated on her side, digging his claw like nails further into her skin. Kagome threw her head forward into Naraku's black, silky hair looking for any form of comfort. Surprisingly his hair was so soft and cool against her tear stained cheek. With a little bit more pressure Kagome blacked out against Naraku's strong form.

Naraku smiled at the miko who was still in his arms. The pain he caused her brought him pleasure, but never expected her throw her self into him like she had done. He laid her down on the bed and pulled as black sheet over her frail form. Once done he left the room to attend to other business. Tonight was the night to rid his body of weak parts; it was his night of weakness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome woke up late into the night, groaning from the pain as she sat up. She looked down at the sheets that had fallen off her wondering if Naraku had pulled them over her. Thinking of Naraku reminded her of earlier and it got her blood boiling.

"He thinks he can just push me around like that, well he has another think coming," she said to herself.

Getting up from the bed she walked to the door. She was going to find him and give him a piece of her mind. She slid the door open to see Kagura leaning against the wall to her left. Kagome slid the door closed while Kagura straightened her self out.

"Finally, you have been out cold all night." Kagura continued, "Naraku said once you wake up to see if you are hungry."

Kagome shook her head, "No, but I want to go see Naraku right now. Where is he?"

Kagura froze, she knew where he was, but should she show her where he was at?

"He is busy, why?"

Kagome started to walk past Kagura so Kagura followed at her side.

"If you won't so me where he is at then I will have to find him!"

Kagura stop, "I will show you, but you must not tell him I did."

"Deal."

They walked down many corridors in till they stopped in the middle of one. Kagome was puzzled why Kagura had stop, there was nothing here. Kagura kicked back a rug that lay on the floor in front of them revealing a small trap door. Kagura turned and walked away.

"Go down the latter and walk in till you come across a door. You will find him on the other side," she told Kagome over her shoulder.

Kagome watched as Kagura turned the corner out of sight. She looked back at the tiny door and bent down to open it. With a slight struggle the door pulled up. Once Kagome set the small, wooden door down she began to clime down the latter. It was dark except for the three small torches that lit the hall way. Walking for a little bit, she finally came to the door on the other side. Pushing on the door, it swung open.

Kagome gasped as she stared at the body mass that was Naraku. An angry Naraku turned his head to face the stunned miko.

"You!"

* * *

**So how did you like it? I hope it was good or great maybe. Well tata for now. -Flys away on broom stick laughing-**


End file.
